1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a sensor, an electronic apparatus, a moving object and the like.
2. Related Art
A gyro sensor for detecting a physical quantity that changes due to external factors is used in electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera or a smart phone, or a moving object such as a vehicle or an airplane. The gyro sensor detects a physical quantity such as an angular velocity, and is used for image stabilization, posture control, GPS autonomous navigation or the like.
For example, a vibration gyro sensor such as a quartz crystal piezoelectric vibration gyro sensor is known as one of the gyro sensors. In the vibration gyro sensor, a physical quantity corresponding to a Coriolis force generated by rotation is detected.
In such a gyro sensor detection device, a synchronization detection circuit for removal of an unnecessary signal is often provided. In order to perform appropriate synchronization detection, it is necessary to appropriately adjust the phase relationship between a detection signal from a vibrator and a synchronization signal (reference signal or detection signal) used in the synchronization detection circuit. As a related art technique relating to such phase adjustment, for example, techniques disclosed in JP-A-2012-163477 and JP-A-2009-281888 are known.
For example, JP-A-2012-163477 discloses a technique in which a phase adjustment circuit configured by a phase locked loop (PLL) circuit is provided to perform synchronization signal phase adjustment. JP-A-2009-281888 discloses a technique in which a phase adjustment circuit configured by a delay locked loop (DLL) circuit is provided to perform synchronization signal phase adjustment.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2012-163477 in which the phase adjustment circuit is configured by the PLL circuit, for example, there are problems in that power consumption increases or the size of the circuit increases.
Further, in the technique of JP-A-2009-281888 in which the phase adjustment circuit is configured by the DLL circuit, in order to realize fine phase adjustment, it is necessary to provide a delay circuit in which plural delay units with a small phase adjustment amount (for example, 0.5 degrees) are serially connected. Accordingly, the number of the delay units increases, which increases the size of the delay circuit. Also, when a selector that selects a synchronization signal from multi-phase clock signals from the DLL circuit is provided, the circuit area of the selector increases, and the area of an interconnect region of the signal lines that connect the DLL circuit to the selector increases, which increases the size of the detection device.